1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus including a flexible display which can have its shape changed, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and implemented in various apparatus applications. For example, a variety of display kinds, such as Cathode ray tube display (CRT), Light-emitting diode display (LED), Electroluminescent display (ELD), Electronic paper (E-Ink), Plasma display panel (PDP), Liquid crystal display (LCD), High-Performance Addressing display (HPA), Thin-film transistor display (TFT), and Organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) displays have been developed which have been implements into display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players which are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that can be deformed or deformed into different shapes and configuration like paper.
The flexible display apparatus can be deformed by a force that is applied by a user and thus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible display apparatus may be used for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, electronic albums, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
The flexible display apparatus has flexibility unlike existing display apparatuses. Therefore, there may be a demand for a method for applying this characteristic as an inputting means for the flexible display apparatus.